


blue sticky notes can save a life

by theEVILnarwhal



Series: sticky note series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Depressed Sans (Undertale), Fluff and Angst, I love sad, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, No Smut, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Sans (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Suicide, THERE ARE GOING TO BE TEN DIFFERENT ENDINGS, THIS IS A CHOSE YOUR OWN ENDING, more tags as we go, reader has a bit too, reader is female, undyne is BUFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theEVILnarwhal/pseuds/theEVILnarwhal
Summary: You were happy to say that your life was pretty good. Aside from having an unsteady relationship with your sister, you were happy. It’s been five years since monsters have came to the surface and things were going pretty good for them.Life is good!… that was your first thought. You remember when you're mother called you up to tell you the news. You heard her let out a strangled sob as she said the haunting words.“Oh, _______! y-your sister is d-dead!”You had almost dropped the phone at the words. You very own older sister had taken her own life at 8:47 pm. Several witnesses confirmed that she had jumped from the bridge.You weren't even mention in her suicide note.You had promised yourself that you would try to stop anyone with depression from hurting themselves. It seems with what little power you have left, you can make someone's day better. You can save someone else. Beaming with hope, you wrote down a nice message on a blue sticky note and stuck it on the window of the city bus. You were surprised to get a reply the next day.





	1. your teacher is a really nice, pun loving skeleton!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your teacher is really nice!!!

You sat slouched on the city bus on you way to college for your first year. You were starting a little late at age 30, but it didn’t really matter. your sister's funeral was two days ago. You had never really had a good relationship with her. She had always picked on you when you were little. You loved her, she didn’t love you back. It was simple, but now she was dead. You wanted people to feel happy and good. You knew even the smallest things could make people feel loved and worth it. Maybe that is why you felt compelled to pull out you brand new pack of sticky notes and write a few words on it…

Time can wear out even the best of us,  
You just gotta remember that you're stronger than someone who lost to it.  
Even thought that clock ticks forward, just like your life, you're mind can get stuck in the past.  
It’s worth it.  
You're worth it.

-a stranger wishing you a good day.

 

As you wrote that note you felt warm inside. You tore the paper off and pressed the sticky part onto the window in the back seat of the bus where you were sitting. You immediately felt better as you got off at stone light apartment complex. You didn’t want a dorm. You wanted to have the freedom that you had after you had graduated from art school. You also didn’t want to end up with a roommate who was smarter than you. You felt intimidated by people who were smart.  
You had recently took a flight to ebott city, the main home of monster. You originally went to art school, but you weren’t earning enough money. your sister's will had left some money for you telling you to go to college. So you decided to become a physicist. Why? Because you were good at math and science, and the pay was good. You also heard that the new physics teacher that was a monster was really good and odd at the same time. You figured you would be set for a good life if he was as good at his job as people say. You also heard that he works at the new laboratory king asgore set up. You thought this guy would be a pretty cool dude.  
You walked into your new apartment and looked around. You were glad it was not as bad as your last one. You set your stuff in the place you chose as you're room. The moving van would be coming soon. You planned to stay in ebott city and settle in for a (hopefully) comfortable life. Only problem was classes started up immediately tomorrow. You would have to get up early.  
your alarm clock on your phone exploded into an array of annoying sounds. You cursed at yourself for making the ringtone ‘the chicken dance’. You got dressed and headed downtown to grab a coffee before you had to rush to school. 

You stepped into the classroom and sat down at a seat. You looked around at you're fellow classmates. Only a few of them were monsters and the rest were human. You looked up at the chalkboard, waiting for the professor to come into the room.

After a while, a extremely short skeleton walked into the room. Visible eye bags sat under his wide eye sockets that housed glowing white pupils. His face held grin on it, and you could see he had a blue hoodie under his lab coat, whitch wasn’t buttoned all the way up. You're first urge was to get up and tell this student that he should get some sleep before the first day of school, but then you realized that he was the teacher. The tap of his shoes rung through the quiet room and he walked up to the chalkboard.

“Welcome to physics” he said nonchalantly, pulling his hands out of his pockets to grab a piece of chalk. “I am professor S.S Gaster, or Sans, Serif Gaster.” he said as he wrote it on the chalkboard. “I would be mildly concerned if you had any questions about that.”

Do you?

If so continue reading, otherwise click this link https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572131/chapters/38831888)

 

 

You were surprised to find your hand shoot into the air.  
“Professor Gaster, why do you have a fonts in your name?” you asked. As soon as you addressed him as gaster, and not S.S gaster he visibly flinched. He then let out a small chuckle.  
“Actually there are two fonts in my name. And please, professor sans” the class looked at him in a confused matter. He chuckled again. “They are ‘sans serif’ and if you remove the ‘g’ from my last name you get aster, which is also a font.” he explained. “I also would not appreciate it if you called me professor ASSter.”

The whole class laughed including you. Man this guy was good.  
“Easy folks, huh?” he said. “Well do worry. In my class you will always get a daily dose of puns.” as the laughter died down he switched back to serious mode. Well, as serious as you can get with a permanent smile plastered on your face.

“Ok, so I have a few rules. Always make sure your essays are turned in with proper grammar and PUNctuation. I don't care if you write it in all lower case, or all uppercase, or half in half. Please no harming each other in my class. I don’t think they would aPUNciate that.” he said, looking at the boys sitting in the back who were obviously going to be the bullies.”I also accept no excuses for missing work. I don’t care if your dog ate it, or someone PUNted it into the ocean. You don’t have it, you don't have it. That's the way it works.”

I'm a moment of brilliance an amazing thing to say popped into your head. You shot your hand up like a bullet.  
“Yes?” he said.  
“Sir, are you going to punish me for something i didn’t do?” you said. The professor looked at you and narrowed his eyes.  
“No, i will not PUNish you for something you didn’t do, unless it’s your homework.”  
Darn it he was good. You were going to say ‘good! Because then i don't have to do my homework.’ but he had beat you to it.  
Now all he had to do was teach you good and you could make you're sister proud even if she hated you.

You just smiled and laughed. The rest of the class joined in. 

 

.

 

.

 

this was one of the happiest days of your life.


	2. thinking things over.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in witch you think about everything that has happen in the last five yers
> 
> oh and you get a reply to you sticky note

As your boarded the bus home you walked to the back seat where your had sat in the morning. As your turned your head so your could watch the scenery roll by, when you're eyes settled on your sticky note you noticed there was another sticky note under yours.

It said,

That is a lovely poem!

Tell me, who did your get that from, or did you write it yourself?

-a stranger who wants to know

Your smiled wondering who that could be. You're spirits were already pretty high from earlier, but your happiness escalated faster than tornado speed wind blows. Reached for your sticky note pack in your pocket and started to write.

I'm glad you like it!

I did write it myself

-a stranger who has answers

you set your pencil down and slouched back into your seat. Silently giggling to yourself at the name your put at the end. It wasn’t really funny but you found yourself finding weird things funny quite often.  

Today was a good day

When you arrived at your apartment you thought about your new teacher. He was hilarious. Even if his jokes were cornier than that time with your sister when…   

 

 

 

 

 

 

...ah, never mind.

After he shot out an array of puns worse than your grandmothers, he proceed to explain that if your caught you or any of your Classmates cheating he would personally catapult you out of town from the window and then make you clean up the broken glass before he send you to the office to kick you out because “that's what he does.”

1 odd thing that you noticed though was that he kept on staring at you. Despite him being the funniest guy around he seemed pretty tired. You couldn't blame him though because you guess that he did in fact have two full-time jobs. At least you think they both were full-time. was it even possible to have it to have full 2 full time jobs? because you weren't that educated and have no clue. Whatever.

As you got off the bus at your new apartment building after moving in yesterday you couldn't help but feel something swelling inside your very being. as you thought back to the sticky note that person left underneath your own, you feel strange feeling when you haven't ever felt before. A thought comes to your head as you Pondered. Were you in love? How can that be? You literally have no clue who that person is. They could be a female, not that there's anything wrong with being gay, but you knew that you certainly were straight, well at least you thought your were. To be perfectly honest do you have never had a crush or ever been in love before. You had nothing to go by. I mean, you could be gay. 

feeling  displeased about that strange voice to seemed to be narrating your life right now you open the door to your apartment. Feeling completely bored and not wanting to unpack and feeling mighty lazy today, you set off to explore the town. 

Ebott city was indeed a city, but kind of on the smaller side. you smiled as you saw  monster children playing with human children. one of the monster children seemed to have no arms and kind of looks like a dinosaur in some way even though he was very short. after monsters came  from Mount ebott humans were Furious. it was all over the news in the entire world. the fact that the blood curling creatures humans were afraid of from Little bedtime stories were actually real and were not actually that scary, shocked the entire population of the earth. Except for maybe the psychic people but you can't say because you don't have any Psychic Friends and you aren't psychic yourself. Your would just assume they predicted it.

It was segregation all over again. the only difference is that with the peaceful negotiations of the ambassador Frisk and their adoptive monster parents were able to prove that the monsters meant no harm to humans and just wanted to live a happy life on the surface. They also helped the humans with a lot of advancements in the world of science and technology with the new addition of Souls and Magic.Even though with the acceptance of monsters there were still lots of riots. humans who didn't agree with the monsters even existing in the first place, would attack the monsters. there also would be lots of stealing and running and just generally harassing.In the worst case….

 

Murder.

 

Some people would hate the monsters in secret as well. Your sister was one of those people who did. she was just displeased at the fact  that monsters can just Waltz in whenever they wanted and completely tarnish what the humans had built by themselves and take it all for their own even though that's exactly what the humans did to the monsters. at least the monsters were being peaceful about it if they did plan to sabotage the entire population of humans. Which was highly unlikely.

the riots increased when humans found out about the six murdered children that king asgore, the king of monsters had slain himself.  you personally did not agree in the idea of “ the greater good”. you didn't want anybody to get hurt.

You

Did

Not

Want

Anyone

To

feel 

Alone.

 

and now that your sister was gone, you  feel Sympathy for the old man, after all humans did murder his children and his wife left him. king asgore  Went to court where he was given Criminal charges for his murder. but surprisingly was released from jail after a couple years. his wife got back with him after they made up. (which was on the news apparently)

but there was one thing that bothered your.

King asgore got the chance to make up.

 

your sister died hating you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

you never got a chance to make up.

 

 

 

and you would never get...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

another chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like this 
> 
> HAHAHAHAHAH  
> ok   
> this is not that sad  
> i like to over exaggerate  
> future skelly suffering up ahead


	4. oof im sorry

hey everybody,  
thanks for liking this fanifiction. it has been many months since i was last using this website as school has been stressful.  
i hope to get back into it though.  
it seems that eveytime i read this fanifition, i cringe at my writing, so I have decided that I want to re0write this.  
it still may be a while till that happens, so I thank you for your patiance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, when i do the re-write, ill out the link somewhere in here

**Author's Note:**

> hello peepes  
> just to let you know I love sad fics so Im just going to make this as depressing as possible because im bored  
> (((￣へ￣井)


End file.
